We All Killed Marissa!
by miss-suga13
Summary: Marissa is cursed by Holly and dies every day.
1. The Curse

Ok. So this is an idea I got from **TaterTots** over at TWoP, or **pinkBubblegum123** over here. She passed the torch and let me write it. Originally, Marissa was supposed to wear a big jacket that made it impossible for her to talk, and every time she died, Summer would go, "Oh my god, you killed Marissa! You angel!" but that was way too much of a rip off of _South Park_. Anyways, I probably didn't do it as much justice as say, **NaijaChiqa** would have, who writes Marissa so perfectly in _Revenge_ that it leaves me dumbstruck, but hey, I tried.

**Title:** We All Killed Marissa!

**Rating:** PG13 for language, and, well, violence.

**Summary:** Marissa is cursed by Holly and dies every day. She tries to reverse the curse but always runs out of time. Takes place after _"The Rescue"_. Written in 1st person POV, and from different people every chapter. First chapter is just a prologue. The real fun starts next chapter.

-----------------------Holly's P.O.V.----------------------------------------------------

I am like, _so_ pissed off at Marissa.

I have never hated anyone more in my entire life. First, she steals my dad's money, and then she has the nerve to be angry when Luke hooks up with someone who is actually hot. And, you know, weighs more than like, ten pounds.

Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating, and maybe Marissa didn't steal our money. Oh, right. That was her dad.

But I'm totally right about her being all gnarly and skinny, _n'est pas_? And like, she's a total basket case too.

I wish she had died in TJ, and done us all a really big favor. But, sadly, she's alive and well, and skinnier than ever, and she can fit into all those nice designer clothes that I used to have.

And how can she even afford designer clothes anyways? Doesn't her dad owe like, a billion dollars to people? Gosh, this blows.

I passed by her in the hallway today, and her stupid brown hair was all shiny when she flipped her hair and talked to Chino trash. I snickered and whispered something to my friend Heather. Marissa acts like she has the perfect relationship with that Chino kid, but I can tell he isn't interested in what she's saying.

I mean, come on, he's nodding along to something that doesn't need to be nodded along to!

Marissa glares at me, and my hatred is suddenly renewed with ten times the power it had before. You know, like when you recharge the battery to your cell phone? Like that. I want Marissa to die a painful death, and I'm not afraid to let anyone else know it.

Wait. No. Not only do I want her to die a painful death, I want her to die a painful death every single day.

Oh, wait. That's impossible. You can only die once. Duh! I think that maybe I should lay off the margs in the morning. And it's totally mean to wish someone's death over and over again, like that movie, _Groundpug Day_. No, wait.

_Groundhog Day_... that's it.

But then Marissa kept on glaring at me, and suddenly I felt like having my dream come true.

Well, one of my dreams anyways. The other one is to meet Justin Timberlake. He is, like, such a hottie.

But I'm getting off topic, here. So anyways, I'm sitting at one of those cute little tables outside with Hailey, Heather and Hannah, and I tell them about my curse that I wanna do on Marissa. They were so supportive.

"Oh my god, Holl, that is like, the best idea I've ever heard. We can buy one of those black magic books that they sell at Chapters and totally use one of those curses. It'll be fab!"

I have the best friends ever.

So then the next day after school, we went to the bookstore and bought this awesome book about cursing people and we went over to my house and we got to work. I forgot a little about exactly what it said, but you know, die every day, come back to life the next day, all that jazz.

And we totally thought it wouldn't work, and I started worrying about what would happen if it did. I mean, wouldn't people be a little creeped out if they saw her at school one minute and then, like, dead the next minute?

I think people would get suspicious. I mean, I know I would. That's probably because I'm one of the smartest girls in school. You know, compared to Skinny McBitch.

But anyways, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see if my awesome curse did work.

Now I'm all sleepy. Must be those sleeping pills I took. See, I thought they made you not sleepy. Because, I mean... oh. Right. They're sleeping pills. Duh!

No, really, I think I need to lay off the margs in general.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hate it, Like it, Flame it. Wait. Don't flame it. Please. Well, do what you want, but I would prefer the non-fire variety of reviews to the flaming kind. So, yeah. The next chapter is bound to make its appearance sooner or later.


	2. The Butterfly

Well hello there! So I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm no longer scared of posting this, so thank you. Here it is. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that I don't own the O.C. Or any of the characters. Lucky for me, because I would hate to own Marissa.

----------------------------------Marissa's P.O.V.---------------------------------------

I woke up this morning feeling so happy and refreshed. It was wonderful. I decided to call Summer and ask her if she wanted to hang out, and she happily agreed.

"I dunno, Coop. I'm really tired, and you're still recovering from--"

"So you'll come?"

"Um, ok, but I don't know if it's such a good--"

"Yay!"

It's this little thing we do. Every Saturday, we go to the mall, sit and talk, and then shop!

Lately, though, Summer gets all bored and tries to talk about herself _all_ the time.

She doesn't seem to understand that I have important things to say too! I mean, not everything can be about her, and I have rights just like her.

She used to be _so_ cool. Like, we'd talk about what I had for lunch, and then I'd tell her about my tennis match, and then we'd go into deep conversation about my new purse.

But now she's friends with Death Breath Seth, and that is so uncool.

So I think he told her to talk more about the things she does and says and crap, and now she wants to talk about herself all the time. It's so annoying.

Back in the day, we'd run into Holly and her bratty, clone friends and we'd take them shopping too. Now Holly and her friends still have the same routine they used to have, even though they know it'll interfere with mine.

It's amazing how selfish some people can be.

So now I'm getting ready to go. I've got my awesome Chanel purse sitting on my desk, ready to take with me. I know it was expensive, but, I mean, $2,000 is nothing when it comes to making yourself happy.

And it's only my college account anyways.

I would bet my favorite Manolo Blahniks that if my purse could talk, it would tell you all about our good times together.

There was that one time, when I saw Ryan at Holly's party, and I was carrying it around. Those were the good times. Before Holly slept with my boyfriend. She's such a skank. I swear, the next time she tries to talk to me, I'll be all, "Shut up, fattie!" Hee. I'm so witty.

I'm trying to think of what I should spend my money on at the mall. Think. Think. Think.

I think I'll buy something for Ryan this shopping trip. Like, I don't know, a gift certificate to South Coast Plaza. That would be perfect. That way, he can buy me a Christmas present without actually having to buy me a Christmas present!

Sometimes my intelligence amazes me.

But anyways... oh my god.

That is the prettiest butterfly I've ever seen.

It's all pink, and fluttery, and pretty! Like me!

I hope it flies in here and lands on my Chanel purse. That would be so nice. I mean, it must naturally be attracted to anything of mine, since my stuff is pretty, just like it.

So, logically, it should be attracted to me.

But why isn't it flying in here? Why isn't it landing on my nose? I should go talk to it and ask it why it isn't landing on my nose. But it's outside, and I don't want to go outside.

Holy Shit. I think the butterfly just flipped me off. It gave me the bird! What a douche bag!

I think I'll go out there and kick its ass.

Ow! The window is really hard. Oh. Right. You're supposed to open it. Sometimes, I swear that my mom puts stupid into my coffee. Like, what other reason could there be for my occasional lack of smartness?

Anyways, now the window's open. I'm going to jump and grab that stupid butterfly and kill it! Although it would be a shame to kill something so pretty. Oh well. I'll jump on three.

One... Two... Five...

Crap! It flew away! I bet you I can still catch it. Where was I? Oh, right.

Six... Three!

Oh no! I didn't catch it! Why am I falling? Shouldn't I be floating? I knew that stupid diet didn't work.

_Crash_

Ow... My bones... Oh look! A butterfly! It landed on my nose!

I'm sleepy. I think I'll sleep. Oh! A white light! Awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That was an amazing amount of fun to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "We All Killed Marissa", where the rest of the gang joins in the fun of killing Marissa! Now, if only we got to join in... So, if anyone has any suggestions on how Marissa should die, feel free to tell me about them. If there's one that everyone seems to have, I'll do it. And don't worry. This won't go on forever. It won't be non-stop Marissa killing until the show starts. I'll end it eventually.


	3. The Slap

Hiya! How's everyone doing? Good, I hope. So, same disclaimers apply, and thanks for the reviews, y'all. They made me laugh so hard. Since I'm lazy and it's so hard to reply to reviews, I'll do so (for one of them) right here.

**oc.i.luv.u:** I don't hate Marissa, per se, I just really, really dislike her. Her character could be improved upon so much, and since TPTB aren't doing so, it makes me frustrated, and I release my frustrations on killing Marissa. Every. Single. Day. And it's fun for me, so I hope you can like it even though I'm so mean to Marissa.

As for the requests, don't think that I'm ignoring them. To those of you who enjoy my evil rampage bent on killing Marissa every single day, you'll be pleased to know that I have a big list in my journal of all the ways I've decided to kill Marissa. It's long, man. It's long as hell. And I really hope no one finds it, because they might think I'm some freaky serial killer. Anywho, here's the story, hope you enjoy.

Oh, and to all of you who will notice, if this story were a cereal, it would be called Random. And don't forget, a big bowl of Random every day makes you big and strong, and it makes you point out random stuff like: "Your eyes have irises!" and the ever popular: "Theresa's prugnunt."

-----------------------Summer's P.O.V.--------------------------------------

I think I'll kick Coop's ass if she shows up here today.

I've been waiting here for more than an hour and she still hasn't shown up. I thought about leaving about twenty minutes ago, but then I thought that she might show up and not see me here, and go on a psycho soap-opera style rampage, killing herself with a bottle of poisoned Tequila and yelling at everyone who's in the mall that no one loves her and life sucks.

Well, maybe not, but she might get depressed and run off crying.

I'm sure she has a good excuse as to why she left me here waiting for an hour, but it better not include a bag or make-up of any kind.

Oh crap. It's Holly. Oh crap, oh crap, look away, act stupid, pretend not to see her.

"Hi Sum!"

Shit.

"Hi Holl."

One of the clones is giggling like a giggly vapid slut, and I want to strangle her with her own pom pom.

Ok. Calm down, Summer. Just because you're getting all twitchy doesn't mean you're about to have a rage blackout. Everything is fine.

"Holl. Sum. Hee! That's so funny. It's like saying 'wholesome' when you're actually saying the names of two people!"

Don't call her a giggly vapid slut. Don't call her a giggly vapid slut.

"Summer, why are you twitching?"

Dammit! Who knew that Holly's head had something in it besides moths and the thought of boys with their shirts off?

"Hmm? I'm not twitching." That's it. Deep, calming breath.

"Oh. Ok. Heather, Hailey, Hannah?"

Ew. They all just looked at her at the same time.

"Could you girls leave us alone for a second? I've got to talk to Summer."

Double Ew. They all nodded at the same time.

She's sitting down in front of me. Oh god, what do I do? What do I do? She's going to ask me if Luke and Marissa got back together. I just know it.

"So... how are you?"

Huh?

"Whah-- I mean--" Well that's a new one. She's never asked me that before.

"I'm good." Just smile and look pretty. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm ok, I guess." I think she wants me to ask her what's wrong. She sighs, flutters her eyelids, and looks away.

"What's wrong?" I sigh enthusiastically, trying to show her that I'm not asking out of the kindness of my heart.

"Well, I was hoping to run into Marissa today, and she's not here."

She really is a smarty pants, ain't she?

"Good job."

"Yeah, so anyways, I was wondering if you knew where she was."

"Um, no. That's why I'm waiting for her. She was supposed to meet me here about an hour ago."

She nods and pouts. "Well, maybe something happened." I don't like the way she said that. Much too enthusiastically.

"Maybe something did."

"Maybe we should go check on her. You know, at home."

Excuse me. _We_? Oh hell no.

"I'm really busy, though, and since she probably isn't coming, I think I'm going to go home. Oh look, it's a butterfly!"

I knew she'd fall for that one. Just walk away quickly and you're home free.

"Summer? Where are you going?"

To the deepest, darkest corner of hell, where I'll be far away from you... bitch.

"I'm going... to-- uh-- get some..." I'm looking around for an idea of what to say. I'll say anything. Is that a Jew fro I see? "Seth." Oh god.

"You're going to get some Seth?" She looks at me with an equal mix of confusion and pure disgust, and my hands curl into fists at my sides.

"I meant, I'm going to get some rest."

"Oh." She pauses for a second and looks away. For the briefest moment, she looks guilty. "If you're worried about Marissa, we can go check on her. You know, just to make sure she's alright?"

I nod despite my gut instinct telling me not to. "Sure. Ok."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly really feels bad about something, and it's making me antsy. This cannot be good. Not in any dimension can this be good. This girl stole three boyfriends in two weeks, got them all together, and dumped them. At the same time.

And then she walked out of the room and bought herself a pair of shoes. All smiles.

So, I told her that whatever it was that was bothering her would be ok, and instead of going to Marissa's house so that she could whine to me about her life, we went to Holly's place and had a sleepover.

Yes, yes, I know, I hate the girl, but she was sad. I can't stand to see sad people.

So now, at around 8:00 a.m., we're going to go check on Marissa.

"Oh my god, is that Marissa?"

She's lying on the ground, next to her favorite tree. I run over to her and take her side.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, this is all my fault." says Holly.

Marissa opens her eyes and looks at us, her face a picture of, well, stupidity.

"Ow. I fell." She seems dumber than she used to be.

"You fell? Like, out the window?"

She nods, rubs her head. "Are you ok?" I ask.

She nods again. "I have a headache." Her voice is whinier than usual, too. That's odd. Her eyes well up with tears.

"Marissa, I'm really sorry." says Holly, for no apparent reason.

Marissa frowns and stands up, taking my arm for help.

"I'm supposed to say something to one of you." she says, her finger swaying from me to Holly.

"Marissa, are you drunk?" I ask, the truth suddenly dawning on me.

"Shut up, fattie!" she screams at me. Her outburst is followed by a fit of giggles. Without thinking, I slap her across the face.

Holly looks like she's about to start laughing, but she stops as soon as she hears Marissa scream.

"Oh god! My brain! OW! My face!" She stumbles and falls, and I sit down next to her, my heart seizing in my chest.

"Ahh!" she screams, lying down on the soft grass.

"My beautiful face! Oh god, it hurts!"

Suddenly, she spasms, then closes her eyes and falls silent.

"Marissa? Marissa? Oh, god, what the hell is going on?!" I know I'm being loud, but I can't help it. I'm freaking out. Marissa isn't breathing, and Holly isn't doing anything about it.

"Uh, yeah, about that? I sort of have to tell you something." says Holly, twisting a curl in her hair with her finger.

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" I scream, and she better tell me, because if I just made Marissa_ die_ by slapping her, I think I can do a lot more damage when punching and kicking is involved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's that. I was wondering if everyone could give me their opinions. After this, there are a few more chapters in which plot doesn't matter. After that, I can go two ways. I can continue with the plot that the amazing Schwartz put forth, including Anna coming back, etc, and Oliver shudder, so it would be like the show. Except... Marissa would die every day.

Or I can continue with the random killing, introducing characters at will and killing Marissa as I see fit. With one, I'll go on until the season's end, maybe longer, and with the other... well, who knows.


	4. The Burnt Toast

So, I've decided. Relive "The O.C.", killing Marissa along the way. Let's delve more into the subject, shall we? Ok, so did any of you ever watch the show and see Marissa do something stupid, and wish she died? Well, that's what will happen. Of course, it will be changed a little bit, because the _cough_ curse _cough _made Marissa dumber, so that's how it'll be. Josh, my darling, I don't own your wonderful show, but I wish you luck in season deux.

-----------------------Summer's P.O.V.--------------------------------------

Marissa is now lying down on her bed.

It was an easy task to get her on it. I mean the poor girl only weighs, like, twenty pounds.

"Ok, so I bought this book at Chapters, and it's all about, like, curses and stuff."

I nod along. She seems sad enough about her little misadventure.

"And I cast this one of Marissa." She frowns and looks at Marissa, willing her to wake up.

"I wish she'd wake up already." whispers Holly. She does, does she? Me? Not so much.

"Do you wanna continue today?" I know I sound bitchy, but this is beyond weird. This is like, Exorcist weird. And that's weird.

"Oh. Yeah, so this curse, it makes whoever is, like, under it... die."

Holy shit.

"And then, you know..."

No, I don't.

I move my head forward and gesture with my hands, telling her to continue. "Come back to life. The next day."

"Woah."

"Yeah. So, now, she's going to die. Every day. Until..." She ponders for a second. "Until, I'm guessing, forever."

Holy double shit.

"And does this little spell have an antidote?" I ask, not bothering to hide the annoyance from my voice.

"I don't know, ok?" I back away a step. She looks freaky.

"I bought the book at Chapters, and it was published by freaking Scholastic, ok? How was I supposed to know it would work?"

I shrug. "I think there was something in there about making the person... I dunno, dumber. And weaker." she says after a long, silent pause.

"Oh. That wasn't just her?" Could've fooled me. "I guess not." She's pouting again, and this time, I can really feel her pain.

We spend the rest of the day searching the internet for a cure, and boy does Marissa owe me. She owes me big. She owes me a week of killing her.

It is now... 11:58 p.m., and we have nothing. Zilch. Nada.

"Want some coffee?" I ask Holly. She looks up at me, smiles, and nods.

I wonder if that curse made her nicer, too. I return into the room with a tray of coffee, sugar, and milk. I almost drop it when I hear the scream.

"Whaa!"

What the hell?

"Where am I? Waah!" Oh. Just Marissa.

"It's ok, Coop, you're in your room." I pat her, gently, mind you, on the leg.

"Ow." She pouts and rubs her leg.

"Sorry, Coop." I'm not.

"Listen, Marissa, I've got to tell you about something." says Holly, sitting on the other side of her.

Marissa takes the news well. She nods and stares at Holly blankly for a few minutes before her lip trembles and she bursts into tears.

"Oh, shut up!" I scream. I feel like strangling her. I really shouldn't though. But, I mean, she'd just come back tomorrow. But she has school today. Crap.

She whimpers, but finally shuts up. "Holl, what are we gonna do about school today?" I ask, looking at the whimpering cry bitch in front of me.

I know I shouldn't be so mean, but come on. She called me fattie!

"I guess we could try to make sure she's careful. I mean, she can die later on today, no?"

"Um, I don't want to die, you douche bag!" screams Marissa, smacking Holly with her bony hand and pulling away in pain.

Holly glares at her.

"AH! My hand, my hand! You bitch! Damn you and your flabby skin! Ow!"

Holly clenches her fists and shakes a little, but remains calm. I suddenly admire her.

Marissa whimpers and yells for a little bit, before calming down and looking at me.

"I want the fattie to stay, not the blonde bitch."

Oh god, I want to kill her. Apparently, Holly does too, because her hands are inching their way closer to Marissa's neck. I shake my head at her, and she hesitantly pulls away.

"Ok. Holly? I'll see you at school, ok?" Holly smiles at me and stands to leave.

"Promise me you'll let me kill her next weekend..." she whispers, and I nod.

She gives Marissa a tight smile, and then flips her the bird as she closes the door. I laugh despite myself.

Marissa is a whole other story.

"Flabby cow! How dare she! I'll kill her! She-hag!" She runs for the closed door, and I, fearing the worst, grab her and push her back towards the bed.

She starts crying. "I wanna kill that she-bitch, fattie. I wanna kill her."

I sway her from side to side and try to convince myself not to squeeze any tighter.

"Yes, yes, I know. And I'd like to kill you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We wake up a few hours later with completely different attitudes.

I'm so tired and pissed off I could kill a freaking puppy, and she's all happy and smiley.

"Hi, fattie!" she says, messing up my hair.

"My name is Summer." I say, my hand shaking as I try not to throw my straightening iron at her.

"Whatever you say, fattie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey kiddo!" says Jimmy, handing Marissa a plate with burnt toast on it.

"So how was your weekend?" he asks, looking at both of us. I'm barely touching the burnt piece of crap in front of me, and Marissa is poking at it with her pinky.

"Fine. We better get going." I say, tapping Marissa on the shoulder and beckoning her to stand up.

She smells the toast, wrinkles her nose, and takes a bite.

Oh god.

She starts coughing loudly, and her father, alarmed, comes to help her.

I accidentally push him away and pull Marissa towards the bathroom in her room.

She keeps on coughing, every so often pausing to scream an insult at things we're passing.

"Damn you," she screams, suddenly taken by another coughing fit. "Damn you to hell, you stupid painting!"

"I hate you! Why are you alive?!" This time, her insult is directed at her favorite pink lamp. Ok...

Suddenly, she tears away from me and falls onto her bathroom floor, coughing and screaming and making choking sounds. I feel like I should do something, but I don't.

She coughs one final time, makes a grunting noise, and closes her eyes. Crap.

"Summer? Marissa? Is everything alright?"

Oh no. Jimmy starts to open the door, but I leap across the room before he can, and stand in front of it, pushing with all my strength.

"Everything's fine, Mr. Cooper, but I think Marissa won't be able to go to school today. I'll stay with her. It's ok."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Summer. I'll be back at 8:00. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Will do, Mr. Cooper."

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

More soon! I promise! I think I strayed from the plot with Jimmy going away until 8:00. Think of it this way. He's going out to convince the people he stole from that he's not a schmuck.


	5. The Frisbee

The updates will not be appearing as frequently as they used to. I don't know why. But I promise that I'll make it up to you.

----------------------------Seth's P.O.V.--------------------------------------

Summer isn't at school today. That's too bad. I was looking forward to giving her the old Cohen charm. That's how old paps says he got Waspy.

I don't really believe him. I think mom said something about too much to drink, but I refuse to believe that too, because that would mean that they didn't get together for the sole reason of making one wonderful, wonderful child. Aka, me.

Ryan better get out of class soon. I know he's got this whole attraction to trouble and everything, but the second week of school and he's already getting called after school for "meetings" with the teacher?

Not cool.

"Hey faggot! Where's your lover?" Oh man. This day keeps getting better and better.

I have ten comebacks. I really shouldn't say them.

"Saving the talk for the pillow?"

"I'm sure you hear it every night from your friend Chip, don't you?" Dammit. Second time is always the charm. Don't know why. It just is.

They're circling around me. How cliché.

"Hey. Leave him alone." Ryan jogs up to the scene and pulls one of the muscular guys away so that he can get me.

"So, your boyfriend has to save you now?" Commence jeering and name calling.

"Don't let them bug you, Seth. It's ok."

I never thought he'd be the one telling me that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, I get my coffee and my skateboard, deciding that I need a little fresh air.

After school, Ryan asks me if I'd like to go home with him in the Rover, but I decide the last thing he needs is another incident like yesterday, so I send him home, all by his lonesome.

I spot Marissa on the grass outside in the courtyard, and she smiles and yells at me to join her.

I do, hesitantly, and sit down next to her. I'm gonna get my pants wet. This sucks.

"Boy, would you like to play frisbee with me?" she asks. Excuse me. _Boy_?

"You do know my name, right?"

"Sure I do. You're..." she narrows her eyes. "Curly."

"Curly?"

"Curly Brown." She covers her mouth and giggles.

"My name's Seth Cohen."

"That's what I said!" That's very odd. "Dumbass." she adds under her breath. I glare at her, and she hands me the frisbee.

"Just stand and throw it." she says dismissively, pointing to the yard.

What the hell is going on? Is there some sort of bottomless pit over there, and when I stand over it, I fall and eventually die of starvation? From falling down the bottomless pit? Is that what this is about?

Is she trying to kill me?

I wait for her to stand up before throwing the damn thing. Believe me, it takes a while. I count, and it takes her five attempts to get up. I don't bother helping her.

"Throw it, Curly!" she screams. I do, hoping that my terrible aim doesn't upset her further.

_Bam!_

The frisbee whacks her on the head with a thud, and she falls down immediately.

Oh no. This cannot be good. Summer comes bounding from the cafeteria and shoves me to the ground.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." she mumbles, taking Marissa's pulse. Why is she doing that?

"Oh shit!" she yells, and a few birds fly away from the courtyard in fear.

"Is she ok? She-- uh-- asked me to throw the frisbee, and I did... I didn't mean to hurt her." I start getting up, not bothering to ask Summer for help.

"She's fine. She's just... d--" She covers her mouth before she can continue.

Dying? Dead? Decapitated? Diseased? Depressed? Damn, I'm confused.

"Here, let me help you take her home." I say, trying to get her to look at me.

"No thanks. You've done enough." she says bitterly. I detect a note of sadness in her voice, but I don't know what it's for.

"I'm really sorry, Summer. I didn't mean to hurt her or anything. Should we get a nurse--"

"No!"

"Ok. Here. Just let me take her. It's fine."

Summer starts crying, and she tries to wipe the tears away with her palms.

"I left my car at home. Holly drove me to school. Can you give me a ride?"

I spot Ryan, waiting by the Range Rover, and he waves at me and beckons me to come over.

"We can take the Rover."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan, ever the white knight, senses something wrong with unconscious Marissa.

"Why the hell is she not awake?"

"She's... drunk." says Summer. Ryan pounds at the steering wheel, and me and Summer move back in shock.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine. So should we take her to her dad's place?" he asks, attempting for nonchalance. In case you're wondering or anything, he fails at his attempt. Miserably.

"Yeah."

We arrive at her house soon enough, and I help Summer get Marissa into the house.

"Dude, was it just me, or was that totally weird?" I ask, once we're back in the car.

"Totally weird."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes. I know. I totally didn't bring the funny. But I wasn't really going for funny this chapter. More like underlined drama. Except not really. I just completely failed. More soon.


	6. The Pool

-----------------------Ryan's P.O.V.-----------------------------------------------------

Marissa's acting so weird today.

She keeps on bumping into things, and, well, she keeps on bumping into me.

And when she bumps into me she pretends to faint so that I'll pick her up and then she yells at me for being harder than a wall and making her fall.

I would tell Seth, but he would label it as Marissa trying to get together with me.

Why?

Well, everytime she bumps into me, she sort of... touches me. In areas that I would prefer remained untouched in public vicinities.

And when she falls, I think she tries to pull down my pants.

Maybe I should talk to Seth. Except... Seth doesn't have much experience, so I don't know how he'd react to me asking him if he thinks Marissa's into me.

Anyways, I'm still mad at her for getting drunk so soon after the incident in Tijuana.

"Hey! Sexy Blue!" I hear someone yell behind me. Sexy Blue? What the hell kind of nickname is that?

"Sexy! _Hello_!" I wish they'd shut up already.

"Sexy Blue!" I turn around, prepared to tell whoever it is that's yelling to shut the hell up.

"Marissa?"

This is getting fucking odd.

"Sexy Blue!" she says, sounding like her sister. I need to know if this is some kind of practical joke. Sexy Blue? Why would she call me that?

"Marissa, why are you calling me that?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at her. She giggles.

"'Cause you're sexy." A pretty girl looks at me, eyebrows raised as she whispers something to her friend. Oh shit. I'm blushing. Marissa doesn't seem to care.

"And your eyes are..." She pauses for a second and squints, looking at me. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable. "Blue!" she says, clearly accomplished.

"Would you mind just calling me by my, you know, actual name?" What I say is surprisingly funny to her.

"That's a funny joke. You're funny, Brian."

What the fuck?

"It wasn't a joke. You can call me by my real name." I say, trying to whisper. She stares at me, eyes wide. I can't seem to place an emotion with the face. It's angry, no wait. Sad. Empty? Yes, that sounds right.

"What, you don't know it?" I ask, only half joking.

She blinks. That's it. I'm getting out of here. I turn around to leave, but she stops me.

"Waah!"

"What's wrong?" I ask, guiding her to a chair and sitting down next to her. She doesn't seem to notice me as I roll my eyes.

"I was just trying to tell you that I'm coming to your house tonight after school." She whimpers. "And you're going to cook for me. I was thinking a plate of low fat, low carb ice cream and three purple grapes."

I laugh, because that's clearly a joke. She starts crying again, and then she hits me in the chest. I barely feel it.

"You're mean!"

"I'm sorry." I say, but I'm still laughing. I calm myself down and clear my throat.

"So I'm coming to your house after school." she says with a pout.

"I dunno, Marissa. I have lots of homework to catch up on, and I think I'm grounded." Ok, so the latter is a lie, but whatever. She's acting weird, and I really don't want to hang out with her if she's going to be like this.

Her eyes water and she's in hysterics in no time. This gets better by the minute. "Wait, Marissa. Ok, you can come over after school." I hope that she notices how unhappy I am about it.

Her tears stop immediately and she smiles. "Yay!" She stomps off in her extremely short skirt.

Great.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa knocks on the door. I know it's her because the knock is followed by an, "Ow! My hand! Stupid wall!"

She's been talking to things lately. I don't know why, and frankly, I don't think I want to know.

"Hi Sexy!" she says when I open the door, delivering a cheek kiss and a very noticeable pinch to my ass. I feel my cheeks redden. Why, you ask? Because Sandy and Kirsten are waiting to greet her. Right behind me.

I turn around, my eyes on the ground.

"Well you seem chipper, Marissa!" says Kirsten, obviously amused. I'm happy that my deeply embarassing moments provide a good laugh.

They send us outside, laughing to themselves and whispering. I kick my foot around the water. This seems familiar.

"Hee, I like you." What is up with her? She usually only likes me when I'm saving her from things. Like the Dragon Lady. Actually, I think I'd rather be spending time with Julie Cooper than Marissa right now.

"Come swimming with me," She jumps into the pool, denim pants, silk blouse and all. "...Ryan!" Hey, she got my name right.

I jump in after her, but something is wrong. She flails wildly in the pool, coming out of the water and gasping for air.

"Damn you for making me..." She goes under for a second. "Eat! Now I weigh too much..." There's a pause. "...to float!" Ok...

I try to pull her out, because she's been under the water for much too long. I grab under her arms, fear taking hold of me.

I throw her over the edge of the pool, trying to scream for help. My mouth fills with water, and I bob up for breath. Oh shit.

I climb out of the pool, my clothes soaking wet, and touch Marissa's cheek. I look up, about to scream for Sandy or Kirsten, or anyone, when Summer jumps out of the bushes.

I shit you not, she jumps out of the bushes. I have no idea how long she's been there, or why she's even there, but she jumps out of the bushes and runs over to us, clomping in her high heels.

"Get away, Chino!" she shrieks, looking around to see if anyone's spotted her. She probably should've waited and checked _before_ she jumped out of the bushes. She drags Marissa into my pool house, refusing my help when I offer it.

This is so weird. Am I on something? Did Seth slip me some opium?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god.

This makes absolutely no sense.

You can't die more than once. It's impossible. What the hell? I think that Summer needs to stop reading so many magazines. But why would a magazine tell you you could die more than once?

Cosmo-ridiculously-stupid-politan.

I feel like trusting her, but I can't bring myself to do it. Marissa looks dead, and to add to my suspicions, she's not breathing. If the Cohens find her, they'll kick me out for sure.

I don't know what to do. And I'm still wet, despite the fact that I dried myself with a towel and changed clothes.

"What am I going to do?" I say to myself, head in my hands.

"Stuff her in the fucking bathroom cabinet." says Summer.

I raise an eyebrow. "You seem angry."

"Wow. You Chinoees are a smart bunch."

I laugh. Hey, Summer is much better company than Marissa. I guess I could trust her.

"That would be Chinoers, but nice try."

Shit. If she was Seth, I'd be calling for some therapists right about now. But, whatever. I'll see what happens tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lateness. I know, I get worse by the chappie, but I had to update something.


End file.
